The present invention relates generally to improvements in fittings for conduits, such as pipes, tubes, ducts and the like and, more particularly, to an improved conduit fitting particularly suited for providing waterproof connections of conduits and for securing a conduit to a wall of an electrical panel or some other application.
In the transmission of electrical power or signals, it is a convenient practice to house the electrical transmission wires or cables in plastic or thin metal conduits. Since electrical cables are generally longer than the lengths of the housing conduit sections and the cables terminate at a junction box of an electrical panel, it is typically necessary to firmly connect the proximate ends of successive conduit sections to each other and to firmly connect the terminal end of the joined conduits to a wall of the junction box through an opening therein through which the cables pass. Moreover, the conduit connections, as well as the conduit junction box connection, should be of a hermetically sealed nature. An electrical fitting for conduit connections that serves these needs is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,735 ('735), issued Nov. 24, 1992 and is herein incorporated by reference.
The electrical fitting of the '735 patent serves well its intended purpose, but it is desired that further improvements be provided thereto. More particularly, it is desired that the clamp member for clamping the electrical fitting to the conduit housing the cables be more easily positioned within the electrical fitting, yet provide for a rigorous connection between the electrical fitting and the conduit. Furthermore, it is desired that the hermetically sealing means be provided that is more readily usable by the installer, thereby, reducing the time consumed for connecting the conduit to and from its selected junction points.